The Magical Miss Evans
by collinphillips
Summary: Lily Evans, had often been called gifted by everyone around her, but little do they know how right they were. When little miss Evan's powers begin to manifest, it will lead her to a strange new world with whimsical people, but at what cost? Especially when the bonds of sisterhood are tested. Can she make it in this world with herself and her relationships intact?
1. Chapter 1

"Do another one!" Lily squeaked with giddiness.

Across her from the table, Petunia felt a sense of triumph after successfully managing to amuse both her parents and sister with a complex card trick she had learned from a book about magic tricks, which was given to her by her parents. It was hard for her to understand it at first, but upon reading it more intently. The basic concept of the trick became clearer, and soon enough, Petunia performed the trick flawlessly. She set the cards down on the table and shuffled them with such precise sleight of hand that it prompted showers of praise from both her parents. "Marvellous! Looks like we have a magician in the family" her dad chuckled. "Indeed, and at such a young age she has the shuffling skills of a swindler from the streets", said her mum.

Unable to control her excitement, Lily shouted, "Do another one!"

"I don't know any more card tricks", but Petunia wasn't entirely out of regular tricks yet. She thought of doing her favourite one. It was very simple, but it was sure to get Lily even more riled up. Petunia went up to her father, and whispered a request to his ear. Being careful not to show Lily, Mr. Evans discreetly gave Petunia a coin. She clipped it between her ring finger and middle finger, making sure majority of the coin was behind her palms as to give it the impression that it were not there. Then she placed her hand behind Lily's ear, and moved the coin to the centre of her palm. She pulled out her enclosed hand and showed Lily the "magic" coin that mysteriously manifested in her palm.

Lily smiled and giggled in delight. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, Lily. It's a secret."

Lily asked, "But, why?"

Mr. Evans scooped her up into his arms, and patted her in the back. "Alright, sweetheart it's time for bed. I'm sure Petunia can show you her book tomorrow, and then you'll be able to perform tricks of your own."

"Dad, she'll never understand them. She's still a baby", Petunia protested.

"Oh Petunia, Lily maybe no older than you, but she's very intelligent for her age", Mrs. Evans spoke out. She turned towards Mr. Evans, "You should hear how praises her every time I pick her up from pre-school. She even said Lily might get accepted in one of the best schools in the country."

It had happened quickly, that all of a sudden, Petunia felt her parent's adoration shift from her to her younger sister yet again. Now, Petunia loved Lily dearly, and was about as excited at her accomplishments as Mr. and Mrs. Evans were. Earlier today, Lily drew a beautiful picture of a field of tulips; her favourite flower for arts and crafts, and Mrs. Evans liked it so much she hung it in front of her floral shop window. Meanwhile all Petunia had accomplished was to study a bunch of magic tricks, and that had only put her in the spotlight for a short period of time.

As soon as Mr. Evans brought Lily upstairs, Petunia decided she would keep her magic book up in the attic. If Lily ever asked for it, she would just lie and tell her it got misplaced. It probably wouldn't upset her much anyway; she would just find a new hobby to master.

After Mr. Evans and Lily, Mrs. Evans followed. She climbed up the stairs and gave a long yawn. "It's also time for you to tuck in to bed, dear. Just fix up your cards then, go to sleep", she said sternly. Her footsteps became fainter and fainter until she entered her room and closed the doors, leaving Petunia on the first floor, all by herself.

That night, the girls slept peacefully in their respective beds, but Lily was the only one blessed with a dream. Her subconscious brought her out in to a simple wheat field, all by herself. A gentle wind blew on her, messing up her hair. The atmosphere given by the field was a pleasant one which filled Lily Evans with happiness and comfort. Yet she could not explain why something feels missing. She looked around her and saw nothing but tall grass and wheat. Every scene in every direction was but the same thing, and no matter how long she walked the field, there was no end in sight.

Lily couldn't think of anything to do, there were really just two options to keep walking or sit down. She chose the latter, deciding to save her feet from any unnecessary exhaustion. As she took a seat on the field, the bristles of the grass tickled her gently, and the soft soil felt like a cushion as she sat down. Taking in the environment didn't feel so wrong, it actually felt great to just sit there and absorb the world around her, but she knew something was amiss, a feeling inside spoke to her, prompting her to do something.

Lily placed her hands on the soft soil, her nails digging on into the dirt. She felt something build up inside her, a powerful surge of energy, reverberating within her so strongly that it eventually had to be released. Once it did, the field changed, all the wheat shrivelled up and died, but in its place new flowers bloomed, lilies. The majestic little flowers grew everywhere until the field became a huge garden. The same one, Lily had realized looked exactly like he one which belonged to their grandmother's.

The vivid dream had shattered with a shrill scream. "Eeek!" shrieked Petunia across the bed from Lily. The terrified girl had woken up finding herself covered in flowers, most of which she could identify were lilies and tulips. The flowers were littered all over her bed, and there were vines clung themselves to the ceiling and walls. The source of it all stemmed from none other than the back of Lily's bed frame, which looked as if a plant had grew there, branching out all over the room.

Lily was awestruck at what was right in front of her own eyes. While Petunia, continued to scream over having been assaulted with flowers. She yelled for her parents, who later barged in to a scene incomprehensible to them at first, but without further pause for hesitation they rushed over to their daughter, freeing her form what was once her bed now turned into a garden patch.

After that they snatched up Lily and anxiously brought both girls downstairs.

Mr. Evans paced around the living room five times, scratching his head in confusion. Mrs. Evans, however, being the calm calculating figure in the family sat in a chair both her eyes locked on the children. "Dear, please sit down. Wandering aimlessly is not going to solve anything", she requested gently.

"Why, yes I know that, but it does calm the nerves"

"Sit down, and I'll make you a pot of tea."

Mrs. Evans walked into the kitchen, and came out with a steaming pot of Earl Grey tea and four cups. She placed them gently on the coffee table in front of her husband whose nerves remained frazzled. Mrs. Evans sat down beside him, poured herself a cup and drained it. "Honestly, those boys of Mrs. Thompson have become quite a handful, sneaking in to Lily and Petunia's room like that, doing God knows what."

"Love, I'm sorry, but I think we both know that this was not their doing, no matter how you badly you want those boys sent somewhere far far away from you."

heaved a sigh, "I suppose you're right. But, still bedrooms do not become gardens overnight. How? How do you explain that?"

Mr. Evans ruffled his own hair again, one of his nervous tics. He stared at both his daughters anxiously, trying his best to keep a straight face in front them, but Mr. Evans had never been the strong and tough parent. "Lily, perhaps you saw something about what happened while you were asleep." Lily knew that she was to blame for the incident. The dream had definitely been something more, but she saw how Petunia reacted, and how her parents were nerve racked at the ordeal. Lily was about to decline any involvement, but she was cut off by Petunia. "It was Lily's fault; I saw her squirming in her sleep, the all of a sudden there were vines and leaves, then flowers everywhere". The harshness of her accusatory tone stunned both her parents into silence.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans' stares were locked on Lily. They examined her as if she was a complex puzzle published in the Sunday edition of the newspapers. Lily's heart was pounding, the questions were racing in her head as well, but everyone was still scrambling for the answers.  
After Petunia said her piece she stormed upstairs, meanwhile everyone else had an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Mrs. Evans. "I think we should get her away from here first", she said. "Are you crazy, woman? We're not going to abandon her", protested Mr. Evans. Lily smiled at her father for that statement. "Of course not you idiot. What I mean is let's take her and Petunia with us and get the bloody hell out here for a while."

"What good would that accomplish?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I don't know", she sighed. "But if we keep her here, she might perform God-knows-what stunts in front of the neighbours, and maybe we can find someone who isn't particularly new to this situation to help us out."

Mr. Evans thought about this proposal for a second, eventually agreeing it was the best course of action. "Alright, you take care of Lily, and I'll grab Petunia. She is not going to be happy about this."


	2. Chapter 2: The Expert

It was about lunch time when the Evans family passed the town border of Cokeworth. The car ride was a sore one. drove like he was transporting a ticking bomb, and yelled at him every time the car rammed into a tree or lamppost. At the back of the car, Petunia was defiantly holding a tantrum. "I don't get why I have to go. It's Lily's fault take her away and not me!" Lily just looked out the window quietly; she was still filled with guilt and anxiety over what she had done, and how she had done it.

Her precocious little mind imagined different reasons for her parents taking her and Petunia out of Cokeworth spontaneously. The thought that they would send her far away to places like Antarctica and dump her there made her curl up in a ball and cry. But soft-spoken Lily, unlike Petunia, was quiet and conceited. Her cries ended up sounding like nothing more than small whimpers and yelps. Mr. and Mrs. Evans ended up even not notice her sob in the back seat, but of course the road was something that required more attention.

"Stop crying, Lily!" Petunia said coldly.

Lily looked up and faced her sister, and remembered how angry she had gotten when plants were blooming on her skin. Lily didn't like to see Petunia angry, she could hold grudges for weeks, refusing to play with her or talk to her until she was mad at something or someone else. Lily tried her best to hold her tears. Petunia could be quite persuasive if you feared her.

"Tuney, I'm sorry about making flowers grow on you. I really didn't mean it", Lily still had traces of a sob in her voice.

Petunia still put up a sour face, but it eventually softened up. "Its fine, I'm not mad at you, anymore." She opened up her arms to embrace Lily. She accepted the gesture and hugged back. "What do you thinks' going to happen? Are mum and dad throwing me away in a garbage can?" asked Lily.

"No Lily, mummy and daddy love you, they would never do that", Petunia gave her sister a warm reassuring smile telling her everything was going to be fine.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans stopped the car at a gas station. "Alright, I'll be going to an ATM to make a withdrawal, how much farther do you plan on us going?, said Mr. Evans

"I know an inn two towns over, we can lay low there for a while."

"Okay, then what's our plan for Lily. How will we find someone who's able to help us with what's going on with our precious little girl"

pondered for a moment, "I honestly do not know, but I'm sure we'll come up with something on the way."

"Oh, so you just plan on improvising as we go with the motions?"

"That's the idea"

Having no better solution in mind, Mr. Evans had no choice but to follow. He went to the ATM to withdraw money as planned, while Mrs. Evans tended to the girls.

"Mummy, how much longer is this vacation going to take?" asked Petunia.

Mrs. Evans held her hand with motherly affection. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that this happened all so suddenly, that I pulled you away from your life at home, I truly am, but sometimes things happen at very inconvenient times. It may take a while before we can go back, but this is all for your sister. I hope you don't lash out on her, none of this was ever her intention."

Lily came over and tugged on her mother's blouse. "I-I'm sorry for what I did", she said softly. Mrs. Evans didn't say anything to that. She just scooped up both of them in her arms and smothered them in a hug.

Mr. Evans came back a minute later with a wad of cash in one hand and the car keys in the other. He unlocked the door and impatiently motioned for his family to get in. "Dear, it's another two hours to the inn. Do you mind if we grab something to eat first? I think I saw a diner not far from here", Mrs. Evans pleaded.

Mr. Evans looked up impatiently, "Sure, why not, you're in charge."

The family walked across the gas station, passing the brightly lit convenient store, and eventually making their way in front of the diner's bright neon sign which read, "Maurice's Diner".

Mrs. Evans pushed the two front doors, and the smell of breakfast foods immediately filled their nostrils. The scrumptious aroma of waffles, eggs, and sizzling bacon made Lily and Petunia forget everything which was going on. Their mouths were drooling and their stomachs churning.

Mr. Evans reserved four seats in front of the counter. One of the waitresses handed him a menu. As he flipped through the pages, he found it harder and harder to decide. There were just so many things that looked good enough to eat, French toast, Eggs Benedict and triple deck chocolate chip pancakes. After a day as exhausting as this, he would have gladly wasted all of his cash on breakfast.

Lily and Petunia preoccupied themselves with a colouring book Mrs. Evans found in the magazine rack. Then one of the waitresses came over and gladly supplied them with the colouring materials. Petunia claimed that she was too old for crayons, and handed Lily the entire colouring book for herself. But after seeing Lily occasionally miss outside the lines, she stepped in and meddled more that she had intended to, until she had completely filled out half of the book by herself.

So Lily took the two crayons her sister hardly used the green and the black one. She tried to experiment with them, figuring out what it is that she could draw with those colours. She eventually decided on a black and white stick man on a meadow. The man had a bowler hat, a cane and a waxed moustached. She took the paper placemat she drew it on and held it up high, to see how it would look from afar.

"Well, that's a beautiful picture little lady" Lily turned around and saw a middle aged man look at her drawing with admiration. His faced had a few wrinkles, and his greeting hair was balding. He flashed a warm gentle smile at both girls.

"I'm sorry sir, our mother told us not to talk to strangers" said Petunia. She stared quite suspiciously at the old man.

The man blushed with embarrassment. "Why, yes, it seems your mother taught you well. Don't mind me then, I'll just get back to my drink" The man smiled at both girls again and turned back to his odd beverage.

Mrs. Evans came back from the bathroom and sat with the girls. "Your father ordered us some delicious pancakes, they should be here in a short while", she said. Both girls resumed their work. Lily drew and drew until eventually the entire placemat was filled with drawings of more stick men, houses, birds, and her favourite animal which was a deer. She remembered their dad bringing them up to their grandfather's cabin in the woods once, and that was where she and Petunia played with a baby faun that had made its way to their cabin. Petunia fed it, and Lily petted it. She could still remember how the fur tickled her skin.

The waitress came over with a cup of coffee for Mrs. Evans. Meanwhile, Petunia still absorbed in colouring the few pages left in the colouring book dropped one of her crayons on the floor. Still unaware of the waitress, Petunia jumped down from her seat to grab her crayon, accidentally bumping the waitress in the legs. The coffee mug on the tray she was holding accidentally spilled. Most of the contents splashed on Lily.

Mrs. Evans jumped up, her motherly instinct telling her to grab a napkin and wipe the coffee of her daughter. The steaming liquid managed to cover all of Lily's drawings and her crayons. But none of that mattered compared to the stinging sensation of the hot burning coffee on Lily's skin. She screamed for a second and then continued to sob at the pain.

The waitress desperately scrambled to apologize to Lily and Mrs. Evans. While the latter resorted to any means to stop Lily from shedding anymore tears, but her efforts were for naught. Lily continued to sob and sob, not minding anything at all. Little did it occur to her that she was unwittingly controlling forces normally out of her reach.

The big willow tree just outside the diner's window began to sway and lurch as if it were sensing Lily's pain. The trunk began to twist itself and the branches swung like the arms of a madman, until it slammed itself against a window. Crash, the window shattered with a shower of glass. The crystal shards shimmered as they littered the floor. The Tree branch had breached the diner, and it continued to thrash, violently smashing tables and chairs here and there. Everyone diner staff began to panic, one of the braver cooks grabbed a hatchet from the supply closet and ran to attack the wild branch. He swung it down hard, burying the hatchet deep into the bark, but the tree only seemed annoyed at this.

The branch swung back and forth hitting the cook square in the chest; the resulting force flung him to the other side of the room. The waitress ran to crouch down under the counter top, wrapping her arms on a stool, while Mrs. Evans was still too stunned to speak or scream or do anything but sit there and watch. The ensuing commotion only made Lily sob even more. She could already imagine Petunia screaming at her again, calling her a freak, an abomination, but none of that compared to what she thought her parents would do. What happened in the house was harmless, but now, her strange abilities had achieved a new level of dangerous.

Her continuing sobs only made the situation worse. The wild tree branch shot out vines which spread throughout the entire diner, crawling across every inch, on the tables and on the walls.

The old man sipped his tea with nonchalance. He had been causally observing the predicament, assessing whether his previous assumption had been correct. Deciding not to allow the diner which he had rather grown accustomed to in the last month to be converted into a greenhouse, the mysterious old man began to intervene. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a wand. It was 12 and a half inches long, made of ivory wood, and had a silver handle.

The man got up and raised the wand like a conductor signalling the orchestra. He muttered words and incantations softly under his breath. Afterwards, crimson light poured out from the tip, engulfing the room in it. The warm glow of the light brought calming vibes to everyone. The waitress released her grip from the stool, Mrs. Evans nerves became less frazzled, and the cook's wounds and bruises were healed and fixed up in an instant.

Slowly, the vines started receding and retreated back to the branch. The tree branch itself became immobilized. As the light poured on, the burly forest returned to the diner it was exactly before, ravaged tables and chairs were fixed, and the shattered glass reassembled into a window once more.

A second light burst forth from the wand, this time colour lime green. Compared to the first one it was weaker and hazier. One by one the diner staff dropped like flies into a slumber, the last one to fall being the waitress. After all was said and done, the old man lowered his wand and got up from his seat.

He walked towards Lily, stuck a hand inside one of his coat pockets and brought out an unusual type of chocolate candy. He grabbed Lily's palm gently and placed it there firmly.

"H'llo again miss, my name is Horace Slughorn. Now, were no longer strangers to one another."


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

The kitchen was in such a ruckus. The Evans family were trying their hardest to welcome their newly met guest into their home with a warm and inviting dinner. Horace Slughorn, the man who was their salvation during a catastrophic incident a week before, had promised to aid them in any way possible in regards to Lily's blossoming powers, and after seeing what he could do, they decided that his help was desperately needed.

Lily and Petunia were in charge of setting the table. As Petunia was the eldest she was in charge of all the breakable objects, which included the plates, and the wine glasses. Meanwhile, Lily was tasked with laying out the table cloth which was a special one embroidered with gold coloured threads shaped into bird like patterns. They only made use of it in special occasions, such as family gatherings during the holidays or when Mr. Evan's boss came over for dinner.

Mrs. Evans meant for the girls to be out in the dining room, far away from the kitchen, as she was often stressed when it came to preparing fine dinners. Deep inside, she was never the housewife type, but if she didn't cook then they would all starve. Mrs. Evans started preparing for the evening by checking out all the cook books she could find at the book store, and watching cooking shows run by women who had an actual idea of what they were doing. But the one who seemed the most beaten up by this dinner was Mr. Evans.

It was the husband's job to deal with the wife, especially when she was experiencing an enormous amount of stress, and at this point, Mrs. Evans was a mess. She was dicing vegetables at such a hurried pace, that Mr. Evans was afraid that she would accidentally cut one of her fingers off. Aside from that, she was simultaneously whipping up three dishes at the same time, potato chowder, roast beef, and custard pie for desert. Sweat was beading done from her face, and he wiped them of like what doctors do during surgery. Mr. Evans tried to make himself more useful, but if there was anything he'd learned after their 10 years of marriage, it was that the kitchen was his wife's territory, and that she was about as territorial as a wolf. So he decided it was best to just stand there and provide reassurance every time she needed it.

It was seven O'clock, and their much awaited dinner guest was bound to arrive at any moment. Mrs. Evans ordered the girls to get dressed, and while Petunia was taking her time fixing her hair and putting on her shoes, Lily hurriedly dressed herself in the first decent thing she could find in her closet, and ran downstairs. She was very eager to meet the man called Horace Slughorn, for her it was an opportunity to get all her questions answered which could undoubtedly put her uneasy mind at ease.

At seven O' five, Mr. Evans called the girls to wait downstairs. Afterwards, he went outside into the lawn to make sure the sprinklers were turned off, as to avoid soaking Mr. Slughorn when he arrived. Immediately, as he set foot outside, he saw the flash of bright headlights at the far corner of the street. At first what he thought was a car, turned out be a much larger vehicle, one of those double decked buses. It was an odd site, considering how there aren't any of those buses out and about in this sort of town, not to mention their street, which was but a small side road.

_a strange ride for a strange man indeed_, Mr. Evans thought. He went back inside.

"Love, Mr. Slughorn is here" he called out to

"Oh, wonderful. What sort of car is he riding?", she answered back.

"Well, it isn't exactly a car"

Bapnag, a loud crashing sound came from outside. Mr. Evans went out to investigate and saw that the bus had made a full stop in front of their address. It was quite enormous in person and had manage to extend all the way up to the sidewalks, bumping off garbage cans and mailboxes. Mr. Evans could only catch a glimpse of the bus' interior, but could've swore that he saw rows of queen sized beds instead of regular seats, and on those beds, folks wearing nightgowns were taking long rejuvenating naps.

The bus door opened, and out came Horace Slughorn, he wore almost the same thing when they first met, with the exception of an oddly placed night cap on top the man's head, other than that he wore a long red trench coat, and a green vest made out of wool, both of which were very crumpled up. As he made his way to the porch, he paused for a minute to yawn and stretch his arms out. Then he walked over to the owner of the house, "Good evening sir, Horace Slughorn, I believe we met not more than seven days ago" he had a dazed and sheepish expression on his face. Mr. Evans felt as if he would collapse at any second.

Mrs. Evans, wondering what was taking her husband so long,went outside to check on their guest along with the girls, and both of them giggled upon seeing him dressed as he was with a ridiculous looking nightcap. Mrs. Evans rushed over to her husband's side. "Mister Slughorn, hello, it is such a pleasure for you to come meet up with us again" she held out her, and it was met with a handshake. "Sir, you look quite exhausted, are you all right?"'She asked sounding concerned.

"Oh I am quite fine m'dear. True, travelling from my place of employment to all the way here is tiring, but I've had dinner parties which lasted all the way up till dawn, so I'm quite sure I'll be able to handle myself for the evening"

"Well, could I least offer you some coffee then?" said Mrs. Evans

"Yes, that would be lovely, a lot of sugar please"

Mrs. Evans went back inside to brew some coffee. Meanwhile, Slughorn made his way to both girls. "Hello, there again miss Lily, and miss_" he was struck with a confused look on his face. "It's Petunia sir" she answered. "Ah, Petunia, of course"

"Well, I suggest we all go inside, my wife made a lovely meal and it would be such a waste to see them get cold", said Mr. Evans.

All of them made their way to the dining hall and took a seat in front of the table filled with Mrs. Evan's cooking. Lily and Petunia sat beside each other as always, and Slughorn sat at the special seat reserved for special guests.

The dinner started rather awkwardly, the guest had seemed very famished as he consumed food much faster than anyone else had at the table. His mouth was stuffed, so Mr. and Mrs. Evans refrained from initiating conversation at the moment. However, Lily did not care much for politeness. "How were you able to do that with the tree?" she sputtered out. Mrs. Evans gave her a look which was meant to tell her to be more courteous, but Slughorn did not care much for the impulsiveness of children. He swallowed his food and began to answer her question.

"Ah, yes. I guess this is what this dinner is about, answering some baffling events that's been going on in this household. So, to answer your question, I must ask you something. Do you believe in magic?"

the events family remained silent, all except Mrs. Evans. "Believe me Mister Slughorn, with all the strangeness going on in our lives recently, I'm willing to believe in anything, from witches that turn men into frogs, to aliens that mess with our heads using space probes" she responded.

"Ah, then very good" said Slughorn. "Well, I do commend both you and your husband. Most muggle parents often scramble around in these types of situations, in fact there was this one couple who got sent to the loony bin when their son turned their car into chocolate, but anyway both of you kept your heads calm, and as luck would have it, you ran into me, so cheers" he raised his glass.

Mr. Evans did so as well. "So, Mr. Slughorn, what you're saying is that our Lily is a witch?" he asked "is that correct?"

"Precisely, but do not fear, I believed they have already ceased the hunting witches in your world, although I'm not a hundred percent sure. My muggle history has always been kind of rusty"

"I'm quite curious, what is a muggle. You keep using to that term. What does it mean?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"A muggle, Madame, is what you and your husband are. Ordinary people, lacking capabilities in performing acts of magic" he said. Lily thought that he sounded kind of condescending, but didn't mind. "Oh, I see" replied Mrs. Evans.

Slughorn, once again stuffed his mouth with food once more. This time he dug through the roast beef, and then washed it down with the potato chowder. "Do you always eat like that?" Petunia asked. Slughorn's mouth was still stuffed, "pardon me?"

"Well, sir I find it barbaric how you ingest your food like some bloody murderer's after you" she said with the tone of a strict disciplinarian. "Petunia!", scolded Mrs. Evans, "that was quite rude young lady".

Slughorn raised his hands, "It's fine, it seems that I have forgotten my manners" He swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth, "It's just that this dinner is exquisite. "You, madame are a glorious cook", although she was privy to his attempts at flattery, Mrs. Evans couldn't help but blush.

Slughorn wolfed down his last piece of custard pie, then wiped his mouth. He then stood up. "Well, I believe it's getting late and I must be off, and unless you want Garry to park his bus down this awfully cramped street once more, I must start making my way to the highway", Slughorn straightened his coat and headed towards the door.

Mr. Evans ran to catch up to him. He blocked the door. "Now, hold on a second. I thought you were going to help us control our daughter's hocus pocus a'n all."

"Oh yes, I did mean that, but not now. I have an entire class to teach tomorrow, and I have to get back in_" He checked his watch. "_oh dear, three hours" He reached into one of his coat pockets and took out a paper folded three times like a brochure of some sort. He handed it to Mr. Evans, "I know, I couldn't answer anything much right now, but I believe this pamphlet here will answer all your questions. Now, I've stalled as much as I can. Goodbye" he waved them off and disappeared at instant.

Mr. Evans examined the pamphlet, but found it nothing more than blank paper. He searched every inch of it, but not a single drop of ink showed it's self. "Well, this is no bloody help at all" he threw up his arms in frustration. "Lemme see" said Mrs. Evans. She grabbed the paper from her husband and looked about as baffled as he was. Having less patience than her husband, she crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "Okay, I guess that's that then" she said.

Unknown to them, the paper levitated silently into the air, without the aid of a single breeze. And just as if it had two invisible legs it started making its way to the two girls digging in to their desert. Lily hadn't the energy to eat. Her mind was preoccupied by what she had heard, no matter how little the information it contained, and in truth, she had no idea how to react. Growing up watching Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and the Wizard of Oz had always made her look at magic as a beautiful thing. A tool fairy godmothers use to bring joy and happiness, but after seeing what her magic was capable of, she started doubting whether it was such a good idea to let her have such capabilities in her hands. If there was anything at all that she was sure of, it was that she didn't want it now. Not while she was still such a cry baby, she thought to herself.

The paper was now mere inches way for her face. Lily and Petunia only caught a mere glance of it before it shot a blue spark at Lily. The blue spark left her unconscious, and her head fell on the table. "LILY!" Petunia exclaimed in shock. She shook her sister hard trying to wake her, "Lily, wake up, what happened?" she spoke frantically. "Wake up, wake up" but all Lily could register was a fading voice.

Meanwhile, the paper which fell soundlessly on the floor began to glow and shimmer as a finely written and perfectly symmetrical "M" was burned in the centreof the paper.


End file.
